Accidentally Dating
by the autumn evening
Summary: Sakura dan populer tidak pernah ada dalam satu kalimat tanpa ada kata tidak di tengahnya. Jadi cukup mengejutkan saat bintang basket merangkap bad boy SMA Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha meletakan nampan berisi makan siang di hadapan Sakura, seperti dia sudah melakukannya sepanjang tahun./"Kopi. Starbuck,"/ , "O-keeey?" / "Aku tidak sengaja beli dua, jadi satu untukmu. OneShot. AU. SasuSaku


**Title :** A **c** c **i** d **e** n **t** a **l** l **y** D **a** t **i** n **g**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, Me Before you, How I Met Your Mother, Starbuck , McD dan semua hal yang bisa dikenali di dalam cerita ini adalah milik pemilik mereka masing- masing.

 **Warning & Notes: **AU, Oneshot. Typos. High School (Lebih ke American-High School daripada Japanese-High School. Sorry for that ): )

 **Summary:**

Sakura dan populer tidak pernah ada dalam satu kalimat tanpa ada kata tidak di tengahnya. Bukan karena alasan klise seperti nerdy atau miskin. Hanya saja tidak ada yang mau _hang out_ dengan anak seorang kepala polisi yang tugasnya menghentikan pesta atau menilangmu ketika mengebut di jalan. Jadi cukup mengejutkan saat bintang basket merangkap _bad boy_ SMA Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha meletakan nampan berisi makan siang di hadapan Sakura, seperti dia sudah melakukannya sepanjang tahun.

.

.

.

Sakura dan populer tidak pernah ada dalam satu kalimat tanpa ada kata tidak di tengahnya. Bukan karena Sakura adalah siswa culun atau miskin seperti kebanyakan alasan sebagian besar _outcast_. Hanya saja tidak ada yang mau _hang out_ dengan anak seorang kepala polisi yang tugasnya menghentikan pesta atau menilangmu ketika mengebut di jalan. Intinya, siswa sekolahnya menganggap Sakura seperti badan narkotika negara, minus seragam atau atribut penyamaran. Jadi, dia tidak diundang ke pesta- pesta mingguan—yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya dia diundang ke pesta yang menyediakan es krim minus alkohol dan marijuana.

Jadi cukup mengejutkan saat bintang basket merangkap _bad boy_ SMA Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha meletakan nampan berisi makan siang di meja Sakura tepat di hadapannya Senin itu seperti dia sudah melakukannya sepanjang tahun.

"Uh," gumam Sakura, dia berharap Naruto atau Ino ada di sebelahnya agar dia bisa saling menyikut untuk menunjukan rasa tidak percaya akan pemandangan di depannya. Sayangnya Naruto sedang terjebak di lab kimia untuk melakukan ujian ulang siang itu. Sedang Ino memiliki jam makan siang satu periode lebih awal daripada Sakura. "Kau tersesat?"

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas sambil merengut. Sakura melirik meja sebelah, Shion tengah memelototinya dengan pandangan sedingin gunung es.

"Diam," kata Sasuke setengah menggeram sebelum menyerang makan siang di hadapannya dengan agresif. Sakura memandang semangkuk puding di tangan Sasuke dengan simpati. Sasuke meneror puding itu dengan sendoknya.

"Oke," gumam Sakura sambil mencoba untuk tidak terus menjatuhkan isi sendoknya ke atas rok melihat cara Sasuke menghabiskan isi nampannya.

Tidak ada percakapan setelah itu. Dapat Sakura rasakan beberapa kali Sasuke mendongak untuk meliriknya, membuat Sakura perlahan menarik lebih dekat mangkuk berisi bibimbab, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko perut kosong karena seseorang merampas makan siangnya. Itu adalah makan siang paling canggung yang pernah Sakura alami.

Naruto dan Ino tidak percaya saat Sakura menceritakannya.

* * *

Sampai Sasuke kembali duduk di meja mereka hari berikutnya.

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura kembali makan siang bersama seperti biasa, tidak ada ujian ulang untuk Naruto hari itu. tema perdebatan hari ini adalah Super Hero, mereka sudah asik berdebat sejak berdiri di antrian mengambil makan siang sampai- sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke hingga mereka mendudukan diri di meja mereka yang biasa.

Naruto terperangah, dan Sakura tahu kenapa. Sasuke duduk di meja mereka sekali adalah ketidaksengajaan, dua kali adalah kebetulan, tiga kali adalah kesengajaan. Dan ini masih hari Selasa, jadi belum bisa dikategorikan kesengajaan.

"Apa yang—" kata Naruto.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tengah mengiris roti daging sekolah seperti roti itu pernah membantai seluruh keluarganya sebelum memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tingkah _absurd_ pemuda yang sejak sekolah dasar selalu ada di sekolah yang sama dengannya—seperti hampir semua siswa di sekolahnya, karena Konoha adalah sebuah kota kecil dan semua orang kenal semua orang. Dan urusan seseorang adalah urusan semua orang. Oh, Sakura juga mengabaikan tatapan sedingin es Shion, lagi.

"Jadi kita sudah setuju kalau Iron Man tidak lebih baik dari Captain America." kata Sakura tanpa repot bertanya apa Sasuke masih belum bisa menemukan meja yang benar.

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku setuju!" Naruto setengah berteriak setelah mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke. "Jelas Iron Man lebih hebat, Captain America tidak punya kostum keren! Lagi pula Cap tidak manusiawi, terlalu _Gary Tsu_! Iron Man lebih manusiawi dan lebih berkarakter! Dan kau membela Cap karena kau cinta mati dengan Chris Evans!"

"Oh! Kau cuma cemburu karena Steve Rogers punya _attitude_ yang lebih baik daripada Tony Stark!" Sakura memutar bolamatanya mendengar komentar Naruto.

Mereka terus berdebat di sela makan dan mengabaikan Sasuke yang beberapa kali melirik mereka, seperti sedang mendengarkan perdebatan random itu.

* * *

Sakura berangkat ke sekolah terlalu awal hari itu, sepeda motor yang biasa setia mengantarnya tidak bisa menyala. Beruntung dia mengetahuinya sebelum ayahnya berangkat kerja, jadi dia masih bisa menumpang mobil ayahnya. Bukan berarti dia tidak bisa naik bis, Sakura tidak suka memakai bis sekolah karena perjalanan yang seharusnya hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit berubah menjadi empat puluh lima menit dengan banyaknya blok pemberhentian. Dia juga tidak berniat meminta Naruto menjemputnya, jelas Naruto masih bergulung dengan selimutnya. Pemuda pirang itu terkenal dengan keterlambatannya. Namun Sakura mencatat di dalam kepalanya agar tidak lupa meminta Naruto untuk mengantarnya pulang saat makan siang .

Sakura melangkah menuju loker saat jam perpustakaan menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima. Masih ada lima belas menit sampai jam pertama mulai, ruang kelasnya mungkin sudah dibuka sekarang. Dia hanya perlu menyimpan satu buku yang baru saja dia pinjam ke dalam loker dan mengambil _textbook_ kalkulus, buku catatan dan kotak pensil. Kelas kalkulus ada di lantai yang sama dengan letak lokernya, jadi dia tidak perlu terburu- buru.

Saat Sakura sudah berada di depan kelas, dia melihat Sasuke tengah menyandar di dinding dekat pintu dengan satu tangan menjinjing kotak berisi dua gelas minuman dan tangan satu lagi tengah memegang ponsel. Dia menatap ponselnya dengan kening mengernyit, seperti tidak sabar menunggu balasan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau satu kelas kalkulus denganku," sapa Sakura setelah berada di depan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu mendongak dari ponselnya lalu menegakan tubuhnya setelah menyadari siapa yang menyapanya.

Setelah mengantongi ponsel dan berdehem pelan, Sasuke menyodorkan satu gelas minuman yang dia bawa. Sakura menerimanya dengan alis terangkat, bingung.

"Kopi. Starbuck,"kata Sasuke seperti dua kata itu akan membuat semua menjadi jelas.

Sakura masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, " _O-kaaay?_ " responnya dengan nada meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak sengaja beli dua, jadi satu untukmu." Jelas Sasuke sebelum detik selanjutnya pergi dengan langkah cepat ke arah kamar mandi wanita. Sakura baru saja akan memanggil Sasuke dan memberitahu bahwa dia berjalan ke arah yang salah saat Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah kembali melewati Sakura tanpa meliriknya. Tampak kedua telinganya memerah. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke dan kopi di tangannya dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Jadi ada yang tidak sengaja membeli dua kopi?

Ada apa sebenarnya?

* * *

Mungkin ini efek dari udara yang semakin panas di Konoha, menjadikan banyak kejadian aneh terjadi minggu ini. Ini hari Jumat, sudah lima hari sejak Sasuke duduk bersama di meja makan siang Sakura dan Naruto tanpa suara. Sasuke tidak lagi menatap tajam Naruto setiap lima menit sepanjang makan siang.

Sakura cukup terbiasa dengan kehadiran wajah maha daya tampan Sasuke di mejanya. Sasuke cukup pandai bertingkah seperti seseorang yang mendengarkan celotehan tentang banyak hal random atau film- film jelek saat Naruto melamun sambil menatap Hinata di meja sebelah. Bukan berarti Sasuke menimpali pembicaraannya, dia sibuk makan namun sesekali mengangguk pada ucapan Sakura. Kaki panjangnya beberapa kali menyenggol kaki Sakura. Sakura mencoba menarik kakinya namun karena dia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang gadis, lutut Sasuke tetap menyentuh lututnya yang tidak tertutup rok sekolahnya.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi minggu ini selain Sasuke yang selalu makan satu meja dengannya atau saat kemarin tiba-tiba Sasuke menghampirinya sambil membawa kopi. Dan Shion yang semakin intens memelototinya dan sebagian siswa yang mengangguk atau menyapanya jika bertemu di koridor.

Oh. Juugo, Suigetsu dan Karin yang biasa duduk di grup populer juga duduk di meja mereka hari ini.

Sangat aneh.

* * *

Sakura sedang membaca novel _Me Before You_ -yang bulan lalu baru dia tonton filmnya di bioskop bersama Ino- sambil menunggu Naruto yang tengah mandi setelah kegiatan klub sepak bola untuk mengantarnya pulang saat Karin datang menghampirinya dari arah lapangan basket.

"Ada pesta besok malam di tempatku," katanya.

"Apa?" Sakura mendongak tidak percaya.

Gadis berambut merah itu terlihat tidak nyaman, "Jam sembilan, ya?" dia mengangguk sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sakura mengernyit sebelum melihat Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dari sudut lapangan basket.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" dia menggumam sebelum memutuskan tatapan dengan Sasuke dan menatap novel di tangannya dengan pandangan bingung.

* * *

Sakura menghabiskan berjam- jam untuk berpikir apakah dia harus pergi ke pesta Karin. Dan memutuskan untuk tidak pergi. Naruto dan Ino bukan tipikal remaja yang suka berpesta, jadi mengajak mereka adalah hal yang percuma. Dia sudah memesan pizza, menyiapkan dvd serial tv _How I Met Your Mother_ dan sudah memakai baju tidurnya—yang adalah gabungan antara _t-shirt_ putih dengan _print 'I want to DO You'_ dan celana pendek biru langit di atas lutut—saat bel berbunyi.

Sakura berlari membuka pintu. "Aku ambil uang du—kau bukan pengantar pizza," ujar Sakura saat melihat Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, lengkap dengan _leather jacket_ dan _jeans_ kebanggaannya.

Sasuke terlihat marah. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku yang seharusnya bertanya itu padamu," jawab Sakura, canggung.

"Aku sudah SMS."

Sakura mencerna kata- kata Sasuke. " _Oh_... ponselku menghilang sejak dua minggu lalu. Sepertinya ketinggalan di tempat Naruto," jawab Sakura, kembali memikirkan di mana gerangan ponsel pintar miliknya.

Wajah Sasuke semakin merah, seperti dia tengah terserang penyakit pembengkakan selaput darah. "Kenapa kau belum bersiap- siap?"

"Bersiap- siap?"

"Untuk pesta," sambung Sasuke dengan bibir membersut.

"Aku tidak pergi. Tidak ada teman, lagipula aku sudah memesan pizza—" Sakura menjelaskan sebelum Sasuke mendorongnya untuk memberi celah baginya memasuki rumah.

"Oke, kita bisa makan dulu sebelum pergi. Cepat ganti baju," kata Sasuke sambil menyapukan matanya ke sekujur tubuh Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan pandangan yang membuat gadis itu merona merah dan ingin menghentakkan kedua kakinya, apalagi saat mengingat tulisan yang tercetak di _t-shirt_ nya.

"Oke." Sakura mengalah lalu berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

* * *

Sakura turun dari kamarnya dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dulu memakan pizzanya.

"Hey! Itu milikku!" teriak Sakura.

"Aku yang bayar," jawab Sasuke sambil menggigit satu _slice pizza_ di tangannya, lumeran keju terlihat menggoda Sakura.

Menelan ludah, Sakura tidak mencoba mendebat pemandangan di hadapannya, pemuda paling tampan seantero kota tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, sambil menyantap _pizza_ lezat-yang dia bayar sendiri. Mata dan perutnya menyerah melihat pemandangan lezat itu, tanpa pikir panjang dia melangkah cepat untuk mengambil seiris _pizza_ dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berpindah dari ruang tamu rumahnya ke dalam mobil Sasuke dan kini duduk bersisian dengannya, satu gelas soda di tangan di halaman belakang rumah Karin.

"Saat akhirnya aku mendapat undangan ke pesta yang menyediakan alkohol, kau hanya memberiku soda." Sakura menyikut Sasuke yang hanya mendengus, mungkin begitulah cara Sasuke tertawa.

"Kau belum cukup umur," hanya kitu pembelaan Sasuke. Sakura mendengus—sejak kapan Sakura mendengus seperti Sasuke? Mungkin sejak bersama Sasuke satu minggu ini, "Umurku sama denganmu dan sebagian besar orang yang ada di pesta ini."Sakura tidak terima. Dia menatap gelas di tangan Sasuke, pemuda ini juga hanya minum soda.

"Kau tidak minum?" Sakura penasaran.

"Aku masih harus menyetir dan mengantarmu pulang."jawab Sasuke setelah menyesap isi gelasnya. Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Wow, aku tidak tahu kau tipe yang mematuhi peraturan."

"Cuma tidak mau menanggung resiko tidak boleh mengajakmu keluar lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura dua detik lalu kembali menatap lurus ke kegelapan.

"Kau berniat mengajakku keluar lagi? Jadi ini kencan?" tanya Sakura setengah bercanda. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya terbatuk dan kembali meminum sodanya. Walau dalam remang cahaya lampu, Sakura masih bisa melihat telinga Sasuke memerah.

Sakura juga tidak tahu bagaimana beberapa jam kemudian lengan Sasuke mulai meranggul pundaknya, dan kenapa dia tidak mengelak.

Saat dia setengah setengah sadar dan hampir tertidur di pelukan Sasuke, Sakura baru menyadari mungkin dia dan Sasuke sedang berkencan, tanpa sengaja. Atau mungkin soda yang disediakan Karin sudah dicampur alkohol, sampai- sampai Sakura memikirkan hal yang tidak masuk akal itu. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang Sakura pikirkan sebelum dia jatuh tertidur di pundak Sasuke

* * *

Sakura terbangun di atas ranjangnya sendiri dengan ponsel yang secara misterius mengisi daya di atas nakas. Mengedip, Sakura melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi.

Setelah bergulung dengan selimut dan menatap langit- langit kamar selama sepuluh menit, Sakura meraih ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip.

Sakura mengernyit, kapan dia menyimpan nomer Sasuke?

Ada Tujuh belas sms, delapan panggilan tak terjawab, dan lima pesan suara baru di pembertahuan ponselnya.

Semua memperjelas satu hal.

Tanpa dia sadari, dia mungkin—atau memang—sedang berpacaran dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 ** _Senin, 18/07/2016 16.27_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Aku dpt nmr-mu dari Yamanaka. Lupa minta ke km td wkt makan siang_

 ** _Senin, 18/07/2016 16.29_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Ini nmrku, btw_

 ** _Senin, 18/07/2016 17.04_**

 _PANGGILAN TAK TERJAWAB - IBU_

 ** _Senin, 18/07/2016 17.13_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Ini aku, Sasuke_

 ** _Senin, 18/07/2016 17.45_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

 ** _Senin, 18/07/2016 18.01_**

 _PANGGILAN TAK TERJAWAB - Sasuke Uchiha_

 ** _Senin, 18/07/2016 21.56_**

 _PANGGILAN TAK TERJAWAB – Naruto Uzumaki_

 ** _Selasa, 19/07/2016 13.31_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Aku jg pikir Captain America lbh baik drpd Iron Man. Sudah lihat trailer Star Trek Beyond? Rilis dekat hari ultahku._

 ** _Selasa, 19/07/2016 14.00_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Rajin bgt mencatat pnjelasan guru. Sial, aku bosan. Hei!_

 ** _Selasa, 19/07/2016 14.05_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Kau mau membunuhku? Jauhkan pensil itu dr bibirmu_

 ** _Selasa, 19/07/2016 16.15_**

 _PANGGILAN TAK TERJAWAB: Sasuke Uchiha_

 ** _Selasa, 19/07/2016 20.18_**

 _PANGGILAN TAK TERJAWAB : Naruto Uzumaki_

 ** _Rabu, 20/07/2016 16.10_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Bsk mau aku jemput? Sarapan di McD?_

 ** _Rabu, 20/07/2016 21.01_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Tdk jadi. Harus antar ibu ke bandara. Bsk2 ya_

 ** _Kamis, 21/07/2016 07.45_**

 _DARI : Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Di mana? Suka kopi Starbuck kan? Aku beli 2_

 ** _Kamis, 21/07/2016 13.07_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Harusnya blg padaku kalau motormu mogok_

 ** _Kamis, 21/07/2016 14.28_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Pulang dgnku saja, aku tunggu di parkiran?_

 ** _Kamis, 21/07/2016 16.15_**

 _PANGGILAN TAK TERJAWAB: Sasuke Uchiha_

 ** _Kamis, 21/07/2016 16.30_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Sudah pulang duluan ya?_

 ** _Jumat, 22/07/2016 17.00_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Nanti ketemu di rmh Karin?_

 ** _Jumat, 22/07/2016 21.15_**

 _PANGGILAN TAK TERJAWAB: Sasuke Uchiha_

 ** _Jumat, 22/07/2016 21.24_**

 _PANGGILAN TAK TERJAWAB: Sasuke Uchiha_

 ** _Jumat, 22/07/2016 21.30_**

 _Dari: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Sakura kau di mana?!_

 ** _Jumat, 22/07/2016 21.45_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Aku sampai di rumahmu 10 menit lg_

 ** _Sabtu, 23/07/2016 08.50_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Aku di McD, sebentar lg ke situ bawa sarapan_

 _Oh. Aku lihat ponselmu ada di bwh tmpt tdr. Mati total._

Sakura melirik jam sekali lagi, 9. 20. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mungkin dia salah tapi dia merasa seperti dia sudah punya pacar sekarang.

 ** _Sabtu, 23/07/2016 09.21_**

 _Ke: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Sekalian mampir Starbuck, kopi yang kemarin enak._

Balasan dari Sasuke seketika datang dalam hitungan detik, membuat Sakura hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya.

 ** _Sabtu, 23/07/2016 08.21_**

 _DARI: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _:*_  
 _x  
_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. Yap. Dia nampaknya memang sudah pacaran dengan Sasuke Uchiha tanpa sengaja dan kopinya akan segera datang. Benar- benar awal akhir pekan yang sempurna. Mungkin nanti malam dia bisa menonton _Star Trek Beyond_ bersama Sasuke? Dia bilang film itu tayang dekat hari ulang tahunnya. Setahu Sakura film itu tayang dalam minggu ini. Semoga saja ulang tahun Sasuke belum lewat.

Tigapuluh menit kemudian setelah Sakura mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, menampakan Sasuke dengan senyum paling indah yang pernah Sakura lihat dan kedua tangan penuh dengan sarapan dan kopi mereka. Sakura tidak bisa menahan bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar menampakan deretan gigi rapinya, merefleksikan senyum lebar Sasuke.

Sedetik setelah Sasuke meletakan sarapan dan kopi mereka, Sakura melompat ke dalam pelukan Sasuke, kakinya melingkari pinggul dan kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Sasuke. Kedua tangan pemuda Uchiha itu seketika menangkap tubuh Sakura agar tidak merosot jatuh. Sakura menarik kepalanya dari leher Sasuke untuk menatap ke dalam bola mata hitam yang mengerling menatapnya sebelum mengecup bibir Sasuke ringan, seperti dia sudah melakukan hal itu seumur hidupnya.

"Hai," kata Sakura senyumnya hampir memperlihatkan seluruh deret giginya.

"Hai." jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tak kalah lebar.

Tidak sengaja menjadi kekasih Sasuke Uchiha, sepertinya sempurna.

* * *

 **AN** : Disarankan baca sms Sasuke sambil lihat hari dan jamnya yaa, biar lebih dapet feel-nya. #ternyatasamaaja #yaudah.

Sebenernya isi sms Sasuke yang terakhir Eve maunya simbol hati, _(as in '_ kurang dari' dan 'angka tiga', tapi FFN nggak bisa pakai tanda 'kurang dari' huhuhu, jadilah terpaksa harus puas dengan simbol cium dan huruf x _,_ di _UK_ huruf x di sms berarti cium, _FYI.)_

Oh! Selamat ulangtahun Sasuke Uchiha! Best wishes x

 _Anyway_ , Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
